


He's the brother, father and mother

by lovingbookssince1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Bully, High School, Hunters, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Wincest, POV Outsider, Protective Dean Winchester, Scary, School, bullied, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingbookssince1234/pseuds/lovingbookssince1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's teacher finds him while being bullied by some jerks, she calls Dean and gets to meet the big, bad, scary Winchester brother who is fiercely protective of his little bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the brother, father and mother

I didn’t really like to have favourites. As a teacher it isn’t very professional. Yet there was something about the new kid that drew me in. It was less that he was my favourite and more that I felt like I wanted to protect him, there was a kind of vulnerability and loneliness about him that just made you want to hug him and never let go. The way he looked at you sometimes, with those big eyes that could make even the most hard hearted man melt. Puppy dog eyes, a lot of people would call them. He joined about a week ago, never really talked. Just kept his head down and went and sat at desk, all of his work was done and he always scored good marks, he was obviously intelligent but when I asked him whether he had any ideas of what he wanted to be when he grew up he just shrugged and muttered something about the family business. He didn’t appear to want or make any friends and it confused me, I had never met a child who isolated themselves so much yet looked on with such envy when the others were laughing and playing and talking about doing what they wanted when they grew up. The first sign I got that something was wrong was when he came to class slightly out of breath but merely said he ran from the toilet when I asked. A couple of days later I walked past some boys who were laughing with sneers on their faces and as I came around the corner he was leaning against a wall, head hanging against his chest. As I got closer I heard muffled noises coming from him but as I got closer and my footsteps sounded louder on the metal grate I walked over he froze before quickly walking away. I watched frowning as Sam Winchester walked away from me.

 

I had just popped down to grab something from the medical office but stopped short when I saw Caleb who was temporarily covering as the nurse talking to my student. They both looked up at me in the doorway and I was relieved that Sam appeared fine, in fact he seemed to have a small smile on his face and he smiled at me before nodding at Caleb and squeezing past me. I watch him as he walks down the hallway before I turn back to Caleb.  
‘Everything okay?’ The man nods before replying.  
‘Yeah, I know Sam’s daddy so we were just catching up.’ I nod before reaching into the cupboard to grab what I came here from.  
‘Hey, Sarah, how’s he doing in class?’ I turn back to Caleb who is watching me.  
‘Well, doesn’t talk much but obviously he’s intelligent.’ The man nods again.  
‘No trouble?’  
‘Of course not, he’s a perfect angel, I’d prefer it if he did talk more and hang around with the others.’   
‘They won’t be around long.’ Caleb mutters and I cock my head.  
‘What?’ He looks up at me,  
‘Oh, nothing. Anyway, I meant more, is he getting any trouble.’ I pause before replying.  
‘I haven’t seen anything, why?’  
‘Nothing, he just seemed off.’  
‘He’s fine I think.’ I nod and as I walk out I swear I hear Caleb say,  
‘Let’s hope so.’

 

The next day at lunchtime I decide to try and find the boy to talk to him. A quick look around the playground shows Sam is nowhere to be seen. Something stirs in my stomach though I can’t put a name to it.  
‘Hey, have you seen Sam, the boy in my class. The new kid?’ I ask the teacher on duty. He shakes his head, obviously more interested in his phone. I curse him under my breath before noticing the girl that sits next to Sam is by the climbing frame.  
‘Hey Lucy, have you seen Sam?’ She appears to think for a minute before nodding.  
‘Yes Miss Hartford, I think he went to put something in the bin behind the nursery area.’ I nod but she barely gives me a chance to say thank you before she bounces away. I start to head in the direction she said and as I approach the corner I hear voices.  
‘You’re a freak, you know that? You think you’re so much better than us.’ Quickening my pace I come around the corner to see Sam stood opposite 3 boys who are all leering at him. None of them notice me.  
‘Freak, geek, brat, obnoxious.’ Sam doesn’t even respond to the taunts being thrown his way.  
‘You not gonna say anything.’ Sam keeps his eyes glued to the ground. The boy who was speaking suddenly lunges forward and pushes him, Sam staggers back and bangs his head against the wall. The boy steps forward and kicks him in the stomach.  
‘Freak. Come on, fight back.’ Sam spits to the side but says nothing else. The boy swings at him and Sam’s head barely turns with the punch.  
‘What the hell is wrong with you freak boy? You think you’re too good to answer us? You and you’re weirdo brother in that crappy car.’ For the first time I see Sam react.  
‘Shut up about my brother.’ He pushes the boy with enough force to send him falling onto the floor, grazing his hands in the process and knocking into one of the other boys who also falls. By now I am only a few metres away and the remaining boy looks up and sees me before nudging Jim, the boy who was calling Sam the freak.  
‘What do you think you’re doing?’ I ask, trying to stop myself from shouting as I vowed to never raise my voice to a child.  
‘Oh, Miss Hartford, Sam just pushed me for no reason.’ I glare at the boy who looks at the floor but I think I can see a small smirk.  
‘I saw everything Jimmy. You, Paul and Henry are to go straight to the medical office and wait there.’ They look up at me and nod before walking away and I know they won’t test me and will indeed go to the medical office. I crouch down next to Sam who is sat against the wall. There is a small cut on his cheek bone and the corner of his eyes and cheek are red. His hands are clasped around his stomach.  
‘Hey Sam. I’m going to take you the office and then we can call a parent.  
‘No.’ He gasps, ‘Call Dean.’ I frown.  
‘Who’s Dean?’ The boy coughs before speaking.  
‘Call Dean, he’ll come.’  
‘No Sam, your parents. Where’s your mum?’  
‘Dead.’ The boy replies and I freeze, oh god. The poor boy has no mum and he is only 13.  
‘Your dad.’  
‘Not here.’ Comes the reply and I frown, what does he mean, not here?  
‘Dean.’ The kid coughs again and I need to get him to the medical office, or maybe even the hospital judging by the bleeding cut, cough and the concussion he may have from how hard he hit his head against the wall.  
‘Sam, we may need to go to the hospital.’  
‘No!’ This is even more venomous that when he asked for Dean.  
‘Okay,’ I say, not wanting to stress out the kid. ‘At least let me take you to the office.’ He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell.  
‘Call Dean first.’ Knowing he won’t move unless I do, I frantically scroll through the contacts list to D. Dean flashes up and I press call. It rings once before it gets picked up.  
‘Sammy?’ A deep, gruff male voice comes from the other end but it also has the twang to it that only teenagers seem to have.  
‘Um no.’ I say and there is a silence before the voice comes again, this time angry.  
‘Who the hell is this?’  
‘I’m Miss Hartford.’  
‘Oh Sam’s teacher.’ I nod, forgetting he can’t see me. After he doesn’t reply I realise my mistake.  
‘Oh, yeah, sorry.’  
‘What’s wrong.’ The voice is calm but alert.  
‘Well some boys were picking on Sam, I caught them but Sam is a bit hurt and I need to get him to the medical office but he wouldn’t move until I called you.’ Silence. Nothing greets me and I think the call may have disconnected before I hear a crash from the other end and muffled noises.  
‘Okay. Tell him I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 5.’ The voice cuts off and I pull the phone away from my ear as the call ends. Okay then.   
‘Sam, Dean’s on his way.’

After hearing that, Sam was okay with moving to the medical office. I have an arm around him as I help him into the medical office where Caleb is with Jimmy and his friends. Caleb looks up and I watch concern fill his features.  
‘Oh my god, Sam, you okay?’ The boys nods and Caleb quickly helps me guide him over to a bed where we lean him against the wall, keeping him upright while I fill Caleb in. He glares at the boys who say nothing.  
‘Then I called the Dean guy.’ Caleb’s head snaps towards me.  
‘You what?’ I frown at the look of oh-we’re-so-dead on his face.  
‘I called him? He should be here any time.’ Caleb looks at Sam and then at me.  
‘Do you know who Dean is?’ I shake my head.  
‘Dean, is Sam’s brother, don’t have time for much information but for the love of god, just… watch what you say, and don’t insult Sam, and just stand back really.’  
‘Why? It’s normally the parents I worry about in cases of bullying.’ The man shakes his head.  
‘Dean’s the one you need to worry about. Besides he is practically the kid’s parents.’ As soon as the words leave his mouth the door swings open and I look up to see a man filling the doorway.

On closer inspection he is obviously a teenager. He is tall, built with muscle and there is a hard look in his eyes as they sweep around the room. They come to land on Caleb and the man moves forward.  
‘Hey Dean.’ The man nods his head and I realise that this is Sam’s older brother. From the way Caleb was talking, I was expecting him to be an older guy, not still a teenager himself.  
‘Caleb, what happened?’ Caleb sighs and looks at me. The man’s heated gaze flashes to me and he turns more towards me. Great, thanks Caleb. Just the look in this man’s eyes has me shifting uncomfortably where I stand. There is anger but also concern in his eyes as he stares at me.  
‘Well?’ I quickly tell him what I told Caleb and watch as he gets angrier and angrier, the room seeming to shrink in size.  
‘Caleb, get them out of here before I kill them, but keep them outside, I want a word after.’ The stand in nurse who I’m starting to wonder about quickly nods and ushers Jimmy and his friends outside. Caleb appears a second later and Dean turns to him.  
‘Where’s Sam?’ Caleb frowns.  
‘He’s right there Dean.’ It’s then that I realise that from Dean’s position, he can’t see Sam who is sat on the bed blocked by the sliding curtain. Dean turns and doesn’t spare me a second glance as he crouches beside the bed.  
‘Sammy, hey, I’m here.’ Sam’s head is lolling to the side and Dean turns to look at us.  
‘You let him fucking go to sleep with a possible concussion?’ I open my mouth but nothing comes out and Caleb sighs beside me.  
‘Sorry Dean.’ Caleb is a fairly big guy, quite head strong from what I’ve seen so watching him bow away from Dean has me slightly nervous, who the hell is this guy?  
‘Sammy, hey, wake up kiddo. It’s me. Sammy, I’m here. Wake up for me big guy.’ Slowly Sam starts to move at his brothers words and then he finally opens his eyes.  
‘Dean?’ His voice is small in the big room.  
‘Hey buddy.’ Then Dean smiles and it’s beautiful. The man who came in like a whirlwind and made the man beside me cower, smiles at his brother like he is the only light in a endless tunnel and his voice is soft as he talks to Sam.  
‘Yeah, it’s me. You okay?’ The younger brother nods and Dean brushes the bangs out of his face before hissing loudly.  
‘Caleb, antiseptic wipes now.’ The man beside me quickly grabs them and throws them to Dean who catches them in one hand without looking. He pulls one out and starts to gently wipe at Sam’s head. He winces and pulls away slightly at the sting.  
‘I know, Sammy, I’m sorry. Nearly done, just got to clear all this blood away, okay? Nearly done Sammy, there we go.’ Dean finally cleans away all the blood and throws the used wipe into a nearby bin.   
‘Does anything else hurt Sammy?’ There’s that name again, Sammy. Not Sam, but Sammy. As I watch the brothers I can’t help but smile slightly while also feeling sad. This kid who can be n older than 18, is acting like he is Sam’s father and mother and he doesn’t even hesitate.  
‘He’s been like this ever since I knew him. Dean’s whole world revolves around his younger brother and Dean is Sam’s whole world. Their bond is something special, it’s kinda awesome to watch right.’ I nod but keep my gaze fixed upon the brothers as Sam points at his stomach. Dean stands up and bounds over to a cupboard. He opens a few before grabbing something. He drops the ice pack on the floor and quickly steps on it to activate it. Within a few seconds he is pressing the ice pack to the younger boys stomach. I can hear them murmuring to each other but neither Caleb or I move, just watch. 10 minutes later, Dean pulls the pack away.   
‘Give it ten minutes and then we can put the pack back on, we don’t want you to freeze now Sammy.’ Dean stands up but not before murmuring.  
‘Don’t go to sleep Sam.’  
‘Caleb, they outside?’ The man beside me nods.  
‘What are you going to do?’ I ask and his gaze flicks to me. He doesn’t respond before he walks out. A few minutes later I walk over to the door, concerned that Dean may be killing some of my students. I watch as he stands up from his crouched position in front of them, he nods at them before beginning to walk towards the door. His hands jabbing away at a phone he pulls from his pocket. The boys are bone white, more scared than I have ever seen them, or any teenage boy for that matter. I quickly back away from the door as Dean enters, slipping the phone back into his pocket  
‘Did you know my brother was being bullied.’ Dean questions me and I get the feeling I should choose my next words carefully.  
‘No, I suspected yesterday or the day before.’ Dean nods and I relax when he doesn’t start yelling at me.  
‘Okay, can he leave Caleb?’ The man nods and I quickly interrupt.  
‘Whoa, wait what? Leave?’  
‘Sarah, Dean has custody of Sam.’  
‘How old are you?’  
’18.’ Comes the harsh reply and I look hard at the elder Winchester.  
‘And you look after Sam alone?’  
‘Yeah, that a problem?’  
‘No, just seems a big burden for a kid to bear.’ Now Dean looks terrifying and I see Caleb shaking his head at me over the guys shoulder.  
‘Numero uno, I’ve been looking after him since I was 4, I know how to take care of the kid. Two, Sam isn’t a burden, ever. And three, I ain’t no kid.’ I nod, my brain failing me on words but then a small voice interrupts.  
‘Don't be so mean Dean, she was just being nice.’ Immediately all the rage falls from Dean’s face and he blinks slowly before shaking his head.  
‘I know Sammy, sorry.’ He says gruffly before nodding at me apologetically.   
‘Anyway, we best be going.’ Dean walks over and gently eases his brother to the edge of the bed.  
‘On three buddy. One, two, three.’ On three Dean pulls Sam up gently and grits his teeth as Sam groans in pain, clutching one hand to his stomach while the other grips onto his brother’s arm.  
‘I swear, if you hadn’t asked me too, I’d be ripping apart those bastards as we speak.’ So Sam asked Dean not to hurt the boys, understanding dawns. Dean is obviously the shoot first, ask questions later type, especially when it comes to his brother.  
‘Dean…’ Sam’s voice is pleading and Dean glances at him.  
‘Don’t worry Sammy, I’m not going to.’ Sam nods and Dean slides an arm around him as they begin to walk towards us.  
‘Thanks, for calling me and whatever. Oh and I’ll tell my dad you said hey Caleb.’ Dean says, addressing the first part to me and the second to Caleb. We both nod and Sam smiles at me slightly.  
‘Thanks Miss Hartford. You were a really great teacher.’ I swear, his smile could bring about world peace.  
‘Alright buddy, stop charming women twice your age.’ Dean suddenly turns his back to Sam and crouches down slightly. I frown, confused but then Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and the latter stands up slowly. His arms winding around to grip Sam’s legs.  
‘He was going to take too long walking to the car.’ He says with a shrug in response to our questioning looks. I nod and Caleb and I watch in silence as they walk towards the car. Dean gently setting his brother down before they take off in a black impala.

 

I don’t much think about those boys in the years that followed but about 15 years later, when my husband is possessed, I come in to the hunters circle by way of the hunter that exorcised him, even though it was too late and my demon riddled husband had already killed our child and himself. It’s then in passing that I hear about the Winchesters and it niggles something inside me until I remembered the two brothers, close in bond that were in my school for two weeks tops but that I still remembered. After asking around I heard story after story of them and it seemed their bond had only grown in strength. I hear about how they defeated Lucifer and stopped the apocalypse, how they stopped some Leviathans or something taking over and how Dean had sold his soul to bring his younger brother back and had then spent time in hell, being tortured apparently and all for his little Sammy. The respect and fear they had from hunters was to be expected but after killing my first werewolf and going to find the rest of the pack I was surprised to find that I had just taken out a rouge and the rest of the pack where on the straight and narrow. Their reason? When I asked, they said that they didn’t want the Winchester’s on their ass because once they had your scent they wouldn’t stop hunting you until your whole monster extended family was dead, and they always finished the job and they never missed. I felt proud of those boys, even though I barely knew Dean and knew Sam only slightly better but I had known them when they were still in diapers, but even then I could have guessed they would have meant something to the world and that they would mean the world to each other, because it doesn’t matter how hairy things get, family is what counts. And those brothers where the very definition of family and everything it stood for.


End file.
